Every golfer is aware that distance can be improved and the direction in which the ball travels can be controlled if he executes not only the downswing but also the backswing correctly. Many golf aids have been proposed which a golfer uses during practice and which, by one means or another, impose upon him arm and body movements which are accurate. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,643, there is described a device which includes a guide bar which extends diagonally across the golfer's chest. With this device on him a golfer must swing correctly otherwise there is interference between his arms, the club, and the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,800, there is shown a device which the golfer wears around his waist and which protrudes out from his waist in such a manner that, if the swing is improper, the protruding part interferes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,620, there is shown a device which includes a practice golf club which is attached to the golfer by an elastic harness. As the golfer practices his swing, the tensions in the various parts of the harness vary and this imparts `feel` which enables the golfer to detect if he is swinging incorrectly.